Gender-Sensitive Sleeping Gas
(Box has a face, but no limbs) Box / I guess no one knows my gender, because I never spoke. Well, I'm glad I've had an incredibly long sleep, and now I'm ready to compete in challenges! (Fan walks by) Fan / Hi Box! Box / Hi Fan! Fan (shocked) / Oh my gosh, you're talking! How did you get a face? Box / I've always had it since I was born! It was just hibernating, because I like to sleep a lot. Fan / Okay? (Microphone walks by) Microphone (very loudly) / HEY GUYS! Box / Ouch! I think you just ruptured my ear drums! Microphone (turning herself off) / I'm sorry. It happens to me sometimes. Fan / Speaking of Microphone and sleep, I need to talk about something. Either Mike or I should move to a different place every night. The thing is, she always wakes up ~ 6 in the morning, and speaks really loudly, rudely awakening me, when I need more sleep. It really gets on my nerves. Well, except last week, when I was on vacation. Microphone / You...you don't like my morning routine? You mean I should change it? Fan / No thanks, just going to some distant tent to sleep would be a better idea. Microphone / Okay... (Yin-Yang walks over) Yin / Hey look! Box has a face! Yang / You loser! Yin / We should say hello to Box! Yang / Well, we won't, since I'm gonna kick him to the moon! Yin / Oh no you're not! Yang / Why you- (kicks Box up to the sky) (Fan and Microphone gasp in horror) Fan / What have you done?! Yang / Yin kicked Box out into space! Yin / NO! YOU! Fan / BOTH OF YOU! GO TO THE CALM DOWN CORNER! (throws him there) (change scene) (Box lands on the moon, where Bouncy Ball from Object Mayhem shows up) Bouncy Ball (sleeping) / zzz... (wakes up) Huh? Oh, hi there! I'm Bouncy Ball, who are you? Box / I'm Box... and you don't have any limbs. Bouncy Ball / Neither do you! Box / Does that mean we should form an alliance? Bouncy Ball / That would be great, except, I'm already friends with Notebook, so we would need permission from him. (change scene) Fan / You know, Microphone, you're really friendly. Microphone / Thanks! So are you. Fan / Should we form an alliance? Microphone / That would be grea-wait, we're of opposite genders, isn't that against the rules? [It isn't, the real fact is they're on opposite teams, so they can hardly stick together.] Fan / Oh, speaking of genders, here's one thing I've always been wondering: is there any machine or gizmo that has a certain scientific effect on boys, and another effect on girls? For example, if you're a boy you get a necktie, and if you're a girl you get a bow on your head? Microphone / Hey, it might work! Test Tube once explained the scientific difference between boys and girls. Fan / Seriously?! But that means... we can conduct an experiment to find out Paintbrush' gender! Paintbrush (walks over) / You guys are out of your mind! Do you not know my gender? You should remember that I have the same gender as you! Fan / ... who are you talking to? Inanimate Insanity II (Parody) Title Screen MePhone4 / Welcome everyone! Bright Lights, as you know, you're all up for elimination. I only hope the wonderful Cherries aren't eliminated. (Cherries smile) (MePad, MePhone4 and Bright Lights go to elimination area as usual) MePhone4 / You all look bright and ready! I'm remarked by the votes, incidentally. MePad / So, what's today's prize? MePhone4 / Pillows! Yang / That is such an insane prize! Yin / Yang! Pillows are so comfortable! Yang / You just think so because you're a loser! (slaps Yin) Cherries / (right) I'm not sure which of us should get the pillow. (left) I was thinking maybe both of us, judging our love for each other... MePhone4 / SHUSH! Anyways, Apple and Marshmallow are safe at 10 and 20 votes respectively. (MePad displays votes as normal) (pillows passed to Apple and Marshmallow) Marshmallow / Hey, it feels just like me! MePhone4 / Fan, Test Tube and Cherries are also safe. (Fan = 35, Test Tube = 63, Cherries = 88) (pillows passed to Fan, Test Tube and Cherries) Fan / This seems familiar to me... MePhone4 / Yin-Yang and Tissues, both of you get on my nerves, yet you didn't get enough votes to go. (pillows passed to Yin-Yang and Tissues) (Yang rips up the pillow) Yin / Yang! How could you! Tissues / Guys, muy condishion is getting wois, guys AHH-CHOO! (sneezes on his pillow) MePhone4 / Now it is down to Lightbulb and Paintbrush. They have been arguing with each other in Episode 4 of Inanimate Insanity II. I'm really curious to see who has more votes. MePad / Life has many mysteries, and this, by far is the most mysterious! Lightbulb / Well, I'm pretty sure it's Paintbrush, for being the most judgmental thing ever! Paintbrush / It's definitely you, not me, because you're a horrible captain! MePhone4 / MePad, show the votes! MePad / Here they are! (displays the votes. Lightbulb = 112, Paintbrush = 157) Lightbulb / YES! Paintbrush / NO! (pillow passed to Lightbulb) Lightbulb / Not as spectacular as oatmeal raisin, guess I'll just have to deal with it. (starts eating what's in the pillow) (everyone is grossed out) MePhone4 / Okay, Paintbrush, it's time for you to get into the portal. Paintbrush / Guys, before I go, I just want you to remember one more th- (Lightbulb falcon kicks Paintbrush into the portal) (Portal disappears) MePhone4 / Are you guys all ready for the next challenge? Cheesy / "Ya, we waited long enough!" (slaps himself) MePhone4 / In this challenge, you will run across this track to the finish! The first team to get all its team members to the finish wins! Apple / This should be easy! Balloon / What?! I can't do this! I'm too slow! (The Grand Slams sigh except Trophy) Trophy / If you want, Balloon, I can hold onto you with my left hand. I actually want to, because our team can't win without you. Balloon / Thanks, Trophy! MePhone4 / On your marks... get set... GO! (everyone's running on the track, except Balloon, who's being pulled by Trophy, and Box and Paintbrush, because Box is on the moon and Paintbrush is eliminated) (change scene) (scene on moon with Box, Bouncy Ball, and Notebook) Notebook / I declare this friendship meeting in session! Bouncy Ball / But where's Sharpener? Isn't he our friend too? Box / He's asleep. Bouncy Ball / *sigh* that's what I thought. (bowling ball suddenly knocks everyone to Object Mayhem earth) Calculator / Hello everyone! Remember what I announced last month? The eliminated contestants are up for rejoining. It's now rejoining time. Box / You mean we get to be in the game? Calculator / Only one of you will this time. Box / It has to be me I just know it has to be me! Calculator / Wait, who are you? You're not on my show! Box / But, can I join? Pleeease?? Calculator / No, because Mailbox already joined. (Box starts crying) Bouncy Ball / Poor Box... Notebook / Okay, that was a dangerous move. Calculator / I do not like crying. It electrocutes me. (change scene) (there is a gas up ahead, with the feminine symbol) Apple / Oh my gosh what is this?! Test Tube / Probably something dangerous! Just avoid it! (everyone runs through the gas, except Test Tube, who runs around it. Apple, Lightbulb, Marshmallow, Microphone, Soap and Suitcase instantly fall asleep.) Nickel / STOP! (everyone stops) We're missing Microphone and Soap and Suitcase. Fan / And Apple and Lightbulb and Marshmallow. Nickel / Where could they be? Baseball / Look! They fell asleep! Knife / But they can't! Our whole team needs to reach the finish! (Balloon slides Suitcase out of the gas and puts his ear close to her) Balloon / She's breathing normally. (shakes her) But she's fast asleep. (Cherries pull Apple and Marshmallow out) Cherries / Same for Apple and Marhmallow! (Fan, Knife and Trophy pull out Lightbulb, Microphone and Soap) Fan / Is Microphone gonna wake up totally loud? Trophy / I can't tell. There's nothing on her body indicating whether she's turned on. Baseball / I thought Soap was afraid of lying on the ground. Nickel / Now Lightbulb's not bright. Cheesy / Come on, guys, they're just nap-kins! (slaps himself) Test Tube / I would advise that you guys stop walking into the gas. Tissues / Guys, they're tuying to cuonquer their buad condishions, guys! Yin / We need to find some way to wake those girls up! Yang / No! We need to kill them! Yin / That's the wrong thing to do! Cherries / I think some of us need to go on a secret mission to find out how to wake them up. Come on, Nickel and Fan, you two can join my mission! (Cherries, Nickel and Fan leave) (change scene) (rejoining votes are displayed, and Gun has the least votes out of everyone) Calculator / Sorry, Camera, you only got 89 votes, which is not enough. Camera (crying) / WHAT? (hit to moon) Calculator / Now it is down to Box and Mirror, the Quiescent and the Pity Player. Mirror / Of all things I have to win! I'm sick of being stuck on the moon! Box / It has to be me it has to be me I don't want to be stuck on the moon! Mirror / Oh my gosh, Box, if you get more votes then me, I'll open you! Box / What?! Calculator / The person rejoining the game is... (screen suspensefully starts showing vote bars for Mirror and Box) (Mirror and Box both stare in distress) (Box's stops at 98, while Mirror's goes to 165) Calculator / Mirror! Box / Are you serious?! You can't be serious! You owe me $15 if you want to hit me t-(hit to moon) Mirror / Finally! I made it out of there! Calculator / Congratulations, Mirror! For succesfully rejoining the game, you get a donut. Mirror / What flavor? Calculator / Sour cream flavored. Mirror / What?! (change scene) Balloon / Are they almost back? Trophy / How should I know? Knife / Hold on, isn't that feminine sleeping gas? Baseball / Obviously, it's got the female symbol. Balloon / But I always thought Test Tube was female. Baseball / Yeah, she is. What are you talking about? Balloon / The gas didn't make her fall asleep. Baseball / Oh! That's because she ran around the gas! She didn't even touch it! Balloon / Oh, I get it now! Test Tube / Scientists know what to do in advance! Baseball / Also, where's Paintbrush? I'm pretty sure we could find out his or her gender today! Test Tube / Paintbrush was eliminated. Baseball / We could still take her out of Idiotic Island. Test Tube / No, he's in the rejection portal. Baseball / I have the feeling we're talking weirdly... We could find out where she is, then take him and put him into the gas and see if she falls asleep. (temporary change to scene where Paintbrush is lying asleep in a yellow-orange world) (Cherries, Nickel and Fan come back with six syringes) Cherries / putting these in their eyelids will wake them up for sure! Baseball / Bleaugh, who on earth would want her eyeballs poked? Cherries / Deal with it, that's what we gotta do! (puts syringes in eyes of Apple and Marshmallow) (Nickel puts syringes in eyes of Soap and Microphone) (Fan puts syringes in eyes of Lightbulb and Suitcase) (Girls wake up) Apple / Wh...what happened? Cherries / You fell asleep, and we came with eye syringes to wake you! Apple / Oh my gosh! Thanks, Cherries! Cherries / No trouble. Cheesy / I guess now it's time for us to run our running! (slaps himself) (they do so) (change scene) Bouncy Ball / I can't believe I'm eliminated. Box / I can't believe I'm eliminated, either! Sharpener / Well, you think I'm happy? I don't like it here myself. (change scene) (there is a gas up ahead, this time with the masculine symbol) Apple / Hey, it's different this time! (everyone runs through the gas, except Test Tube, who runs around it. Ballon, Baseball, Cheesy, Cherries, Fan, Knife, Nickel, Tissues, Trophy and Yin-Yang instantly fall asleep.) Test Tube / Oh no, NOT AGAIN! Marshmallow / What do you mean, "again"?? ... Oh. Soap / Why on earth are those guys lying on the ground?! The ground is so dirty!! Microphone (turning herself on) / WAKE UP, EVERYONE! WE HAVE TO WIN THE CHALLENGE! (nothing happens) (turns herself off) It didn't wake them! Test Tube / The gas must be really strong. Suitcase / That's why it's very risky. Test Tube / We need some volunteers to go get ten eye syringes! Inanimate Insanity II (Parody) Credits (the camera of the video gets closer to the sleeping Cherries; then blurs to change the scene to their dream) Marshmallow / Truce? Apple / Truce. Cherries / I knew they would be true friends. Well, eventually. (Box is hopping towards the cannon rope) Cherries / No, Box, no! (Box jumps on the rope, cutting it. As a result, the cannon ball knocks Marshmallow to space) Apple / What?! Marshmallow! Who's responsible for this?! Cherries / Oh. It was... Box. For real this time. Apple / Grrrrr! (kicks Box to space) (Marshmallow falls down to the ground) Apple / Marshmallow! You're back! A voice sounding like Suitcase's / Now for Cherries... (Cherries wakes up to find himself next to Suitcase) Cherries / Suitcase? What happened? Category:Fanfiction